Toxic (Staffel Fünf)
Für die Version von den New Directions aus der Episode Britney/Brittany siehe Toxic Toxic ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der fünften Staffel, 100, und wird von Brittany, Quinn und Santana gesungen. Brittany erzählt Santana von ihrem Leben am MIT und dass sie nur noch mit mathematischenn Formeln beschäfigt ist. Um sie aufzumuntern, schlägt Santana vor, ihre Freundschaft mit Quinn wieder aufzuleben, da sie ja zu dritt als die "Unheilige Dreieinigkeit" bekannt sind. Daraufhin performen die drei den Song im Chorraum vor April, Will, den New Directions und Absolventen sowie Quinns Freund Biff und tragen ihre alten Cheerios-Uniformen. Dieser ist aber mehr auf sein Handy fixiert, als sich die Performance anzusehen, was den anderen nicht verborgen bleibt. Das Original stammt von Britney Spears aus ihrem vierten Album "In the Zone" aus dem Jahr 2004. Lyrics Alle: Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-ah Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-ah Quinn: Baby, can't you see I'm calling A guy like you Should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm fallin' Brittany: There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm lovin' it Quinn mit Brittany und Santana: Too high, can't come down Losing my head, spinning round and round Do you feel me now Santana mit Brittany und Quinn (Quinn): With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping (Brittany und Santana: under) (With a taste) of a poison paradise Brittany mit Quinn und Santana: I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic Alle: Ah-ah-ah-ah Santana: It's getting late To give you up I took a sip From my devil's cup Slowly It's taking over me Quinn mit Brittany und Santana: Too high, can't come down It's in the air and it's all around Can you feel me now Santana mit Brittany und Quinn (Quinn): With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping (Brittany und Santana: under) (With a taste) of a poison paradise Brittany mit Quinn und Santana: I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic Brittany (Quinn und Santana): Don't you know that you're toxic (Ah-ah-ah-ah) Alle: Oh, o-oh, ah-ah-ah Oh, o-oh, ah-ah-ah Quinn mit Brittany (und Santana): With a taste of your lips (I'm on a ride) You're (toxic, I'm slipping) (Brittany und Santana: under) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise (Santana: Oh-oh-oh-oh) Brittany mit Quinn (und Santana): I'm addicted to (you) Don't you (know that you're) (Brittany und Santana: toxic) Quinn mit Brittany (und Santana): (Quinn: With a taste) of your lips I'm on a (ride) You're toxic (I'm slipping) (Santana: under) (Brittany: Toxic) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise Brittany mit Quinn (und Santana): (I'm addicted to you) Don't you (know that you're toxic) Brittany und Quinn (Santana): Intoxicate me now (Ooh) With your lovin' now (Ooh) I think I'm ready now Quinn (Santana): I think I'm ready now (Ooh) Brittany und Quinn (Santana): Intoxicate me now (Ooh) With your lovin' now (Ooh) I think I'm ready now Alle: Ah-ah-ah-ah Trivia *Das ist der erste Britney Spears-Song, der nicht in einer Britney Spears-Tributfolge performt wird, auch wenn er zuvor in einer solchen gesungen wurde. *Der Wechsel von der Performance im Chorraum zur Traumseqzenz ist vermutlich eine Anspielung auf die Folge Britney/Brittany, wo der Song zum ersten Mal performt wurde und die Kids alle samt Fantasien hatten, in denen sie einen Britney Spears-Song sangen. Ironischerweise war Toxic der einzige Song aus der Episode, der keine Traumseqenz war. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce